


Born of Blood: The Calling of Cainhurst

by Rogue21



Category: Assassin's Creed, Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Bloodborne - Freeform, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Jack the Ripper DLC, M/M, The Old Hunter's DLC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue21/pseuds/Rogue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years after the events of the Night of Hunt, Alexander Graham Bell and Evie Fry return to London upon news that Jacob has gone missing. One night Alex is visited by a Hunter by the name of Victor who gives him a letter that is inviting him to Cainhurst Castle . Known now throughout Yharnam as the Moon Hunter, Alex returns to find Yharnam has changed and that the Old Hunters have returned.<br/>But Jacob is not missing and is in Yharnam as a Hunter looking for London's most wanted killer Jack the Ripper, the only question is how is Jack the Ripper connects to Yharnam and the Hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eileen’s Bounty

Eileen stood over the Hunter who lay bleeding heavily on the ground outside of Gilbert’s house, he had no vials left to heal himself, and his Saw Spear was broken. He looked up at her and gritted his teeth, ready for his Dream to end.

“Any last words coward?” Eileen asked him as she prepared her blade.

“I do not regret joining the Knights,” he said and spat blood at her feet. Eileen smiled beneath her Crow mask and raised her Blade of Mercy high.

“An obvious answer for a traitor,” she replied and struck him with her blade, the Hunter died instantly and her job was done. She then turned to the Hunter standing behind her who had watched the event unfold.

“He had nothing for me,” the Hunter said.

“Don’t be so sure son, he did give you one piece of information that the man you seek had met with Queen Annalise,” Eileen told the Hunter.

“It’s a start at least, but I don’t know how to find this Queen, where should I begin?” the Hunter asked.

“Call upon Alfred, he will be in Cathedral Ward, you know the way?” Eileen said.

“The ladder from the Aqueducts, right?” the Hunter replied. Eileen chuckled and pointed towards a path that was being guarded by two Brick Trolls.

“There’s an elevator that will take you straight to the Bridge, be wary of those trolls though,” she told the Hunter and walked to the ladder that led down. “Now my job is done and I’m off home, goodnight…Hunter,”

As Eileen left, the Hunter sighed and looked down at Eileen’s kill, he spied in the dead Hunter’s satchel the key to Oedon Chapel it seems that this traitor had plans to visit Cathedral Ward as well. The main gate to Cathedral Ward was still locked, and now people went through the chapel to access the Healing Church, which was mostly Hunters, the citizens of Central Yharnam kept to themselves and the nightly Beast Watch kept an eye on the town.

“I wonder if the Dweller is still living in the chapel?” the Hunter asked himself.

“I think he’s still living there,” Gilbert commented from the window.

“It’s good to see you’re still living, last time I saw you, you looked close to beast form,” the Hunter said as Gilbert watched through the bars.

“The Moon Hunter’s victory in healing the Blood of Eden made it manageable, the only way I’ll turn back into a beast is if it becomes tainted again, good luck,” Gilbert replied before closing the window. The Hunter walked down the steps to head down to the elevator, the two Brick Trolls stopped and stared down at him, one grunted and raised his brick up and the Hunter rolled his eyes.

“Typical trolls, all brick and no brain,” he said and transformed the Saw Spear and lunged towards the first troll, it tried to smash him with the brick but missed and smacked the other troll instead knocking it off kilter slightly. The Hunter then slammed the spear down on the first troll killing it before he felt the force of a brick throw him against the building. Struggling to his feet, he dodged the second troll and shot it in the face, causing it to fall to its knees. He then stuck his hand through the troll’s chest and then yanked it out, killing the troll instantly. Covered in blood, he pulled off his scarf and wiped his face clean with it before putting the scarf into his pocket.

“How could Alec stand to call this his home?” he asked himself before walking to the elevator, Oedon Chapel awaited.

When the Hunter reached Oedon Chapel graveyard, the Hunter saw Father Gascoigne and his three hunter companions Terrence, Victor, and Theodore.

“Good evening gentlemen, tell me is the gate to the chapel open?” he asked them approaching them. Gascoigne bowed to the new Hunter and then recognised his face.

“I know you, twenty years might have passed but I still remember that face of yours that grin, yes…unfortunately we cannot enter the chapel, my key was stolen by a traitor to our cause and we are about to hunt him down,” Gascoigne replied. The Hunter smirked and held up the key.

“Eileen did the job for you, she is the Hunter of Hunters after all, I’m actually here on business to see Alfred if he’s around,” he replied to Gascoigne who chuckled.

“Just like the Moon Hunter, how is he by the way?” Gascoigne asked.

“I wouldn’t know I haven’t seen him in ten years, I assume he hasn’t visited Yharnam then,” the Hunter replied.

“Not since Rom the Vacuous Spider escaped Byrgenwerth’s Lake and almost destroyed the college six years ago,” Victor noted to the Hunter, who smirked and walked past them and up the steps.

“Well enjoy your evening fellow Hunter’s, I have business to attend to,” he said.

“A Hunter, when did you decide to become a Hunter?” Terrence asked him. The Hunter stopped, and then turned around.

“When a friend of mine was murdered,” was all he said and walked towards the gates of Oedon Chapel and opened them with the key. When the gates were open, he tossed the key back down to Gascoigne and made his way into the chapel.

It was just a grim as he remembered as he entered the small study room that was filled with dusty books and two Byrgenwerth students.

“Evening Mister Hunter,” one of the students said.

“Evening,” the Hunter replied and walked up the steps. Inside of Oedon Chapel, sat Hunters, they were either healing up, resting, sitting around lanterns with their personal messengers recounting Hunting tales or listening to the Chapel Dweller tell the story of the Moon Hunter.

“Legends say that the Moon Hunter was given a choice to become a Great One but he refused, for t’was love that he chose over power,” the Dweller said.

“Oh and here’s the best part of the story kids, he decided to return to his homeland so he could invent stuff, only Alec would have gone with science over power, but he did invent that bolt gun,” the Hunter said. The Dweller looked up and started laughing.

“Why Jacob Frye, it’s been nigh on twenty years since we last met, how is the Moon Hunter and your sister Miss Frye, are they well?” the Dweller asked. Jacob laughed and took off his hat which prompted gasps from some of the Hunters.

“You’re the Jacob Frye who helped stop Ludwig, it’s an honour sir, and judging by your clothes and your smell, you’re a hunter too,” one of the young Hunter’s said.

“Indeed, I actually became a Hunter only recently and I have business with Alfred, where might he be?” Jacob asked the Dweller.

“He’s in the Grand Cathedral, had some business with Vicar Amelia,” the Dweller informed Jacob. Jacob bowed to the Dweller and presented him with a shining coin as a thank you. As he walked out of the Chapel to go towards the Grand Cathedral, he saw the moon shining bright and large over Cathedral Ward, as he looked up, he saw the faint outline of the Moon Presence. Jacob sighed and exhaled and made his way to the Grand Cathedral, hopefully Alfred would have more information on this Queen Annalise that the traitor mentioned.


	2. Return To London

As the boat docked in the harbour, Evie Frye took one moment to take in the view of London, it seemed slightly different to her since the last time she visited. But to her the city seemed colder, darker, in her hand she clutched the letter she had received from Charlie about Jacob’s disappearance. It had been three weeks since Jacob had vanished but Charlie neglected to say why, saying that he would explain everything when she arrived in London. Pulling up her hood, she glanced sideways to see Alex leaning on the boat rail, he was wearing his old Hunter armour, now worn with tears in the seams. There was a distant rumble of thunder and it began to rain, perfect weather for the return to London. As the two of them left the boat they were greeted by Frederick Abberline.

“Miss Frye and…Mr Bell is that you?” Abberline asked Alex, his scarf was covering his face and he pulled it down. On the right side of his face was four large scars that looked like the work of some kind of beast, one of the scars had altered the right corner of his mouth, giving him a kind of permanent scowl. Abberline blinked in surprise at the scar, speechless at how different it made him.

“Any news on Jacob?” was all Alex asked before he pulled the scarf back up.

“None, but what we are certain of is that Jacob’s disappearance might be connected to Jack the Ripper, he’s been committing several murders around Whitechapel using the Rooks located there,” Abberline replied.

“Rooks, why would the Rooks be connected?” Evie asked as the three of them boarded a carriage.

“I’m unsure, it’s possible that Jack the Ripper was a Rook or infiltrated them to use them, none of the victims have been Templars and there’s not many of them these days, the victims have all been women,” Abberline explained to them. This got Alex’s attention.

“Women, why would he be after women?” he asked. Abberline took from his briefcase a sketch image of the first victim.

“Mary Ann Nichols, she was discovered back in August as the first of four victims, the other three women, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, and Catherine Eddowes were all discovered in within the last three weeks, two in one night, we’re not certain why he’s murdering women, but we have established a pattern,” Abberline said.

“What kind of pattern?” Evie asked as she examined the sketch.

“They were all prostitutes,” Abberline replied.

“So there’s a man out there murdering prostitutes, what would be the motivation for him?” Alex asked.

“We don’t know, there was something odd about one of them, her womb was missing, cut out, we also found a note that said ‘for the Communion’ whatever that means,” Abberline said to them. Communion, that’s a Healing Church term, Alex thought to himself. He was familiar with Communion as he partook in one with Father Gascoigne the last time he visited Yharnam. As the carriage arrived in Whitechapel, the rain began to get heavier and they pulled outside of a pub.

“We’re here, Charlie’s waiting inside for you,” Abberline said opening the carriage door.

“You’re not coming with us?” Evie asked.

“No, I have to report back to Scotland Yard, now that you’re back in London, they’ll need to talk to you about your last encounter with Jacob,” Abberline replied. Evie didn’t argue, it was the most reasonable thing to do all things considered. As Alex and Evie left the carriage and began to drive away, Evie glanced at Alex who was now looking at the sky.

“Are you okay Aleck?” she asked him. He nodded slowly and pulled the scarf up his face a bit more.

“I’m fine,” he said. Evie knew it was the scar bothering him, it wasn’t something he was proud of.

“There’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one, I know it’s the scar bothering you,” she said pulling the scarf down so she could see his face.

“But it doesn’t bother you?” he asked her. Evie smiled and kissed him tenderly.

“I love it, I just wish you would tell me how you got it, rather than using the ‘Yharnam Incident’ line,” she replied.

“You’ll hear it one day,” he assured her. He never did want to tell her how he got it, as it almost killed him, Evie knew the risks Alex faced as a Hunter but she still worried that he would never return.

They went inside the pub and saw Charlie sitting at a table waiting for them, he waved them over pleased to see them. They sat down at the table as a maid brought them drinks.

“Thank goodness you’re here, I’m very worried about Jacob, I warned him to let Abberline handle this,” Charlie told them.

“Explain to me exactly what happened, your letter didn’t give me much to go on,” Evie said to him. Charlie exhaled slowly and looked at his drink.

“Jacob went missing a week ago, when the murders began Jacob started looking into it, examining the letters left by Jack the Ripper, he started getting these weird theories about other worlds and blood and…some kind of church, I’ve no idea what he meant but I thought maybe he was just making wild speculation to counter the accusations that the Rooks are behind the murders, then he went to Abberline to stop him from releasing the letters and then…he disappeared, I don’t know where he is, he disappeared with no trace of where he might have gone, I’m worried Jack the Ripper might have taken him, perhaps he was getting too close after he started investigating,” Charlie explained to them. Alex listened closely, if Jacob was making wild theories about blood and churches, then he must have been thinking about Yharnam.

“Don’t worry Charlie, we’ll find him, if I know Jacob he probably interpreted a clue and went off on a wild goose chase, I’ll speak to Abberline about any evidence found at the crime scenes, if Jacob saw something Abberline would know,” Evie explained to Charlie. It put his mind slightly at ease but he was still worried, whilst Alex found Jacob’s disappearance more curious than worrying.

“You don’t think he got too close to figuring out who Jack was do you, he’s been following the murders since August,” Charlie suggested to Evie. She shrugged, she hadn’t spoken with Jacob in months.

“If he did, then he found something Abberline missed,” she replied standing up.

“Well you better find something, I love that man,” Charlie told her.

The left the pub and hailed another carriage to take them to the station where their train would be waiting. Evie noticed Alex’s thoughtful look.

“Something on your mind?” she asked curiously.

“He’s not missing,” Alex said.

“What do you mean, where is he if not missing?” Evie was confused that he jumped to this conclusion right away with very little evidence from Charlie or the police.

“Charlie mentioned blood and a church, Jacob’s gone to Yharnam, I’ve no idea how but I have a hunch that he’s gone there to look for Jack the Ripper,” Alex told her.

“And where is this coming from?”

“When Gascoigne summoned me to Yharnam to speak at Byrgenwerth, he and I partook in Communion, a blood ritual that the Healing Church uses as a way to pray to the Great Ones, for the Communion we had to mix church blood with a specific ritual artefact, when I partook I used the eyeballs that the Witches were collecting in Hemwick, during Communion, I spoke with the Moon Presence briefly she told me that while the land was peaceful, she was worried about unbalance shaking the land again, I thought she meant another Mergo ritual but she might have meant something else, something darker than summoning an unborn abomination,” Alex explained to her.

“What could be worse than an unborn abomination?” Evie asked.

“I don’t know Evie, but tomorrow I’ll head down under the city to see if the Doorway is still accessible, I’ll need to see Gascoigne about this, if Jacob went to Yharnam, there’s a good chance Jack the Ripper is not a Rook,” Alex replied.


	3. The Cainhurst Summons

That night on the train Evie was sleeping peacefully but Alex was still awake. He sat on top of the train as it chugged along through London, he pulled down his scarf to feel the cold air on his face. Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps behind him and he readied a blade. Then he heard a laugh.

“Never would have guessed that the Moon Hunter was so cautious,” they said. Alex stood up and turned to see Victor.

“Victor, what are you doing here?” he asked the Hunter suspiciously.

“Greeting an old friend and to give you this,” Victor replied handing Alex an envelope with a purple seal.

“What is it?” Alex wondered as he broke the seal and took out the letter inside.

“It’s a summons, you’re being invited to Castle Cainhurst, the letter was left with Gascoigne and he instructed me to give it to you,” Victor told him.

“What’s at Cainhurst?”

“I don’t know, no one’s gone there since Martyr Logarius went and slaughtered every member of the Knights of Cainhurst over fifty years ago, but if I were you I would go, you’re the Moon Hunter after all, the carriage leaves at Hemwick Crossing,” Victor said extending his hand. Alex was tempted to go with Victor, but then he thought of Evie.

“One thing before I go,” he said and jumped down to open the door to the carriage, he searched around before finding some paper and wrote down a quick note for Evie to explain where he was going. He then left the carriage and climbed back up to Victor.

“Victor, when I go to Cainhurst, I want you to bring Evie to Cathedral Ward, the Dweller will look after her until I return, I’m not sure what I’m going to find in Cainhurst,” Alex told Victor as they prepared to leave.

“You have my word, now…to the Dream we go,” Victor said as the two vanished in a cloud of white mist.

 

Alex found himself back in the Hunter’s Dream, twenty years gone and the only thing that seemed to change was the size of the flowers and trees. Two hunters were by the lower bath messenger buying blood vials. One turned to see Alex and nudged his friend, the other hunter turned and they both bowed before Alex.

“It is an honour, Moon Hunter,” one hunter said.

“Is Gehrman around?” Alex asked them. One was about to reply when they heard a squeaking of wheels.

“Is that young Alexander?” asked a frail voice. Alex looked up as Gehrman rolled his way down the path towards him and the two hunters. “Six years has been so long, what brings you back to the dream?”

“I have been summoned to Cainhurst Castle, I’m not sure who by but I have to go to Hemwick to get the carriage, I figured I’d stop by and say hello before I go,” Alex told Gehrman.

“Cainhurst Castle, how intriguing, actually before you go, I have something for you,” Gehrman replied and gestured Alex to follow him into the workshop. Inside the workshop a hunter was imbuing her Rifle Spear with blood gems, she tipped her hat to Alex in respect. Gehrman rolled towards the table.

“This is Ludwig’s Holy Blade, I’ve had it imbued with a waning fire gemstone, you remember when you killed him, a hunter recovered his sword and I’ve been holding onto it should you ever need it,” Gehrman said as he presented the shining blade to Alex.

“Thank you Gehrman, my axe was damaged by Rom anyway, a new weapon feels appropriate,” Alex said taking the blade and it’s attacked great sword component.

“Of course Alexander, now off you go to Hemwick,” Gehrman said.

“I’ll come with you, I’m meeting a fellow Hunter there and we’re going to do laps around the area, it’s good for training our endurance,” the female hunter with the Rifle Spear said.

“The Hunters have changed since I defeated the Wet Nurse,” Alex commented to the girl.

“Well you are the Moon Hunter, you restored order to the Healing Church and the Hunters, we go through proper training at Byrgenwerth and the Lecture Building before the blood ministers perform our transfusions,” the girl said.

“Who runs Iosefka’s Clinic now?” Alex asked her.

“Father Gascoigne’s daughters took over, when they came of age, they are very skilled in healing our wounds and tending to those who get poisoned in the Frontier or go mad from Frenzy,” the girl told him. It seemed fitting that Clarice and Violet took over her clinic, that the real Iosefka was killed by a member of the Choir still stung after twenty years. “I’m Ebrietas by the way, named after the Great One obviously, my father is extremely devoted to the Daughter of the Cosmos,” the girl said.

“Ebrietas, she’s the one who got released from the labyrinth after a ritual was performed about six hundred years ago, I thought she perished due to the Healing Church’s corruption when they captured her,” Alex said to her.

“That’s what the legends would have you believe, no she’s in Upper Cathedral Ward now in the Lumenflower Gardens, Hunters who specialise in Arcane Magic go to her for guidance, you could benefit from a visit,” Ebrietas told him.

“I’ll visit her after Cainhurst, and when I do, you must meet Evie, she finds the history of the Great One’s and their connection to Eden fascinating,” Alex suggested to Ebrietas. She nodded in agreement to his suggestion.

“If Eden preceded Yharnam and the Great Ones, where did the Pthumerian people come from?” Ebrietas asked.

“Only Oedon knows I guess,” Alex replied as they left the workshop. Several Hunters were gathered around the broken headstone lantern.

“To the frontier boys,” one shouted. The others cheered and knelt before the headstone to be transported to the Nightmare Frontier. A new era had dawned for the Hunters, no major corruption although the Choir and School of Mensis were still rivals. Alex and Ebrietas departed for Hemwick.

Hemwick didn’t seem all that different, the crazed women had been replaced by Graveguards, but the witches still hung around to collect the eyes of dead hunters and civilians for Communions. Ebrietas waved to her friend who saluted her.

“Ebrietas you finally made it,” her friend said.

“I couldn’t decide which gemstones to use,” she replied. Her friend saw Alex standing by himself examining his blade and bowed before him.

“Oh honourable Moon Hunter, it is a privilege,” the Hunter said.

“Please, call me Alex,” he replied.

“Of course sir, I am Laius of Cathedral Ward,” Laius said. Alex bowed to the hunter.

“An honour fellow Hunter, but I cannot stay, I have to meet a carriage at Hemwick Crossing,” he said and left the two hunters who began to walk down a path leading to a lift that would lead them to the top of Hemwick. Alex walked through the lane down towards the crossing where he saw a large black carriage waiting for him. As he approached the carriage the door opened and a voice said:

“Welcome Moon Hunter,” he stepped into the carriage to find it empty. A puzzling thing, much like the gatekeeper to the Forbidden Woods who had been dead for years. Alex stepped into the carriage and the door closed behind him, the horses began to turn the carriage and take him to Cainhurst.


End file.
